Ski You Later
In this episode, the contestants will have to ski or sled down the mountain without any snow. Plot The episode Chris doing the recap and then Blaineley finishes it. After the theme song, the Bears]' girls are talking about which boy they think is the cutest. Lauren goes outside to sit on the steps of the cabin and finds Daniel and Dex there, talking. She joins them and they all get along well. At the Dining Hall, on the Killer Bears side, Kelsey looks at the food, and refuses to eat it. Chef says that it's the only thing she's gonna eat when she's here, and that makes her eat it in disgust. On the Screaming Deer side, Sienna and Melissa make a strategy on who to have on their alliance if they lose. Soon, Chris and Blaineley arrive at the Dinning Hall and tell them their next challenge, skiing and sledding down the mountain with no snow. The contestants are shocked, and Mallory says she had a bad experience with skiing. Jonna enlightens her team when she said that she's been skiing and sledding many times, and is very good at it. Before the challenge begins, Serena tells her team that she is the team captain and that the good skiers should ski and the others can sled. Destiny is unhappy about this however, and the two girls fight over who should be team captain. Serena ends up winning, but the other team members are still disappointed. When everyone reaches the top of the cliff, Blaineley gives the instructions and pairs. On the Screaming Deer, Mariah and Skyler get paired for the sledding part of the challenge, and Boxe and Mallory got paired up. During the race, Mallory had trouble in directing Boxe, which made him mad, and it made them loose the first race. The next pair was Ronnie and Malik for the Deers and Lauren and Daniel for the Bears. Ronnie and Malik had some trouble at first, but then regained speed and accidentally pushed Lauren and Daniel out of the way, resulting in a crash landing for the Bears. Demi sees Daniel face-plant to the ground and burst into laughter, and this continues in her confessional. However, since the Bears passed the finish line first, they still won that round. For the Deers, Demi and Erick and for the Bears, Dex and Tiara. The Bears were in the lead again, but the Deer sped past them, and crashed into the finish line. Because of the crash, Demi face-planted into a tree nearby, which caused Daniel to laugh and point saying it was karma, which leads to Demi chasing around Daniel. On the fourth round, Alexis and Shawn went for the Deer and James and Serena went for the Bears. Alexis led Shawn the right way, and Serena did too, but James got confused on his right and left, and messed up, resulting in the Deer winning that round. Due to the teams being tied, their would be one last round, that would be skiing. Jonna immediately volunteered for the Deer and Kelsey volunteered for the Bears, since she was the only one on the Bears that could ski. The round started and both girls were neck-in-neck. Jonna ended up winning the challenge however, and the Killer Bears were sent to elimination. Before the elimination, the Bears were deciding who to vote on. Boxe, angered at losing the challenge, was trying to convince people to vote out Mallory. Luke was upset about this, because of his attraction towards her, and suggested Kelsey for elimination. Then, at the elimination ceremony, Chris told everyone to take a seat, and that the votes are in. Slowly, the hosts started to read the votes. Daniel was called first, then Lauren, then Dex. After Dex was called, Arturo was, and then Destiny. Ben, Boxe, Tiara, and Joey were called, making them safe. After them, Serena, Katelyn and Luke were called, leaving the bottom three as James, Mallory and Kelsey. James was called, making him safe, and Mallory and Kelsey were the bottom two. After a long, dramatic pause, Kelsey received the last marshmallow, and Mallory was eliminated. Boxe grinned at her leaving, while other contestants just waved goodbye. At the Dock of Shame, Blaineley and Chris put her in the Boat of Losers, and she was sent away. Story Gallery Trivia *This episode contains the first Elimination Ceremony.